


Unhappenings #X

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [31]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ed needs a hand.





	Unhappenings #X

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."
> 
> January 4, 2012(?)

"Ink," Edward noted as he glanced up from the puddle of sunshine on the floor that he'd quickly claimed as his space among the shelves of Roy's library.

Roy mumbled something and rubbed at his chin.

"No... more to the left," Ed said, motioning. "Can you not work if you haven't made a mess?"

"Look who's talking," Roy replied, rubbing again.

"Other left," Ed corrected with a shoulder-slumping sigh. "And I'm doing just fine. I need to make a single adjustment and Winry has forbidden me from transmuting my new leg unless I absolutely have to."

He reached for a differently-sized wrench from the small pile he'd dumped beside him and watched as Roy finally got the ink off his chin and went back to writing.

"Dammit," Ed swore a few moments later. He just didn't bend in the right way to move the wrench against his own leg.

"Problems?" Roy asked as he looked up. "I could..."

"No," Edward snapped before frowning. "Well, yes. This doesn't seem to be something that I can do to myself."

Roy chuckled and stood, closing his research journal. "Let me know what I have to do, Fullmetal."

Frowning at the nickname, Ed looked away as Roy knelt beside him. "Just a little adjustment," he mumbled. "It should be easy."

"Where?" Roy questioned as he grabbed the wrench from Ed's hand. "Do we start with your personality?"

Before Ed could complain or throw a punch, Roy kissed him and pushed him back onto the floor beside one of the bookshelves. Ed moaned and fought for a moment before relenting and actually kissing Roy back.

"Damned horny bastard!" Ed didn't bother trying to reclaim his dignity once he could speak - not while Roy waved the wrench he was holding over Ed's head.

"You wanted a hand," Roy reminded him.

"You insisted," Ed snapped.

Roy chuckled and reached down between Edward's legs to stroke Ed's growing erection.

"Yeah, you'd better do something about that," Ed said as he arched into the touch. "I...ah!"

"I definitely will," Roy replied. A second later he had Ed's pants undone and had slipped a hand inside.

"Bastard," Ed repeated. He grabbed for Roy and pulled him into another kiss.

Roy chuckled, slipping his hand lower and wrapping it around Ed's cock. "Your bastard," he corrected as he started to stroke.

"Get your pants off," Ed demanded.

"Later," Roy said. "This is all about you and your problems."

Before Ed could respond, Roy was kissing him again. Ed never lasted too terribly long - he was fairly loud though. So the choices were either to make a small mess and keep Ed quiet or risk his eardrums and leave Ed boneless. The latter seemed somehow both more desirable and more practical.

Roy broke the kiss and pulled Ed's pants down more, almost to meet where one pant leg had been rolled up for the adjustment on Ed's automail.

"Mustang..."

"Later," Roy reminded him before shifting himself downward to take Ed's erection into his mouth.

Ed cried out as the wet warmth of Roy's mouth surrounded his erection and moaned as Roy's tongue licked over the head. He grabbed at the books and papers around him, shuddering at the sensations running through his body.

Roy didn't let up, sucking and licking even as he pushed a hand lower to slide along Ed's scrotum and then farther behind to press a finger against the tight ring of muscle he found. Ed howled.

And Roy couldn't help but think about what he would do to Ed later, when the sun had set and everything else was finished for the day. After Ed wasn't complaining about his leg needing adjustment...

A few moments later, Ed came with a cry and Roy pulled back a bit to swallow, carefully licking away any traces of Ed's semen before licking his own lips.

"You?" Ed asked breathlessly. He didn't even seem able to sit up.

"Later," Roy reminded him before reaching to pull up pants he'd pushed down and then grabbing the wrench he'd dropped. "Someone needed a slight adjustment."

Ed swore and weakly flailed at Roy before relenting and shoving his automail leg in Roy's direction. "Finish what you started."


End file.
